


Young and beautiful

by hiera



Category: LUNA SEA, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Dix ans les séparent. Une histoire compliquée et une relation ambiguë les lient. J a des doutes. Kamijo non. Un amour interdit à peine taché par une histoire sanglante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une pensée pour Yukimura à qui je dois une histoire complète et qui l'aura peut-être un jour...

_ J : _

 

Il avait douze ans, j’en avais vingt-deux. J’étais fraichement sorti de l’école de police et après un court séjour à la circulation, j’avais fini par intégrer la brigade de nuit.  J’étais de service cette nuit-là, ou plutôt mon service prenait fin lorsque le central a reçu un appel plutôt étrange. Mon collègue n’était pas chaud mais j’ai insisté pour qu’on aille voir. Le temps de faire la relève et de laisser l’autre équipe s’en changer, il pouvait se passer n’importe quoi.

 

L’appel venait des beaux quartiers. Je crois n’avoir jamais vu de toute ma vie une maison aussi grande, aussi belle mais surtout aussi triste. Il ne s’y dégageait rien sinon du luxe et je me souviens d’avoir pensé en arrivant que ces gens ne devaient pas vraiment être heureux.

 

C’est moi qui ai poussé en premier la porte. Elle n’était pas fermée, juste entrouverte avec du sang sur la poignée. J’ai laissé mon collègue faire son rapport au central et demander du renfort et une ambulance. J’aurais dû les attendre à l’extérieur mais je ne sais pas, je me suis senti comme attiré par quelque chose à l’intérieur. Il y avait du sang partout. J’ai suivi les traces jusqu’au premier. J’ai trouvé le couple mort. J’ai continué à chercher et j’ai fini par le trouver, enfermé dans un placard, complètement terrifié. Il était en larme et couvert de sang. Il était blanc comme un linge, complètement traumatisé. J’ai rangé mon arme de service et je l’ai pris dans mes bras. Il s’est accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je l’ai sorti de ce cauchemar, le portant jusqu’à l’extérieur et même lorsque l’ambulance est arrivée, il n’a pas voulu me lâcher. J’ai été obligé de le suivre jusqu’à l’hôpital, de rester avec lui mais ce n’était pas un problème pour moi bien au contraire. Je pense que j’aurais été incapable de rentrer chez moi sans m’être assuré que ce gamin allait bien. Les jours qui ont suivi, j’ai été déchargé de toutes mes fonctions pour rester auprès de notre témoin clé dans cette sordide affaire d’assassinat. Il était terrifié et il n’y avait que ma présence qui le rassurait. Il ne parlait qu’avec moi et je jouais le rôle d’intermédiaire entre lui et le reste du monde.  

 

Malgré les années, nous sommes restés très proches et je me voyais être un peu comme son grand-frère. J’étais son protecteur et il en avait besoin car la malchance a continué de le poursuivre. Il était riche, mais il était très seul. J’étais, je pense son seul ami.

 

Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis notre rencontre et ce n’est plus un enfant ou presque. Le temps passe si vite et pourtant pour moi rien à changé. Il restera éternellement ce petit garçon effrayé qui a besoin de ma protection mais surtout de réconfort. Peut-être parce qu’il est toujours aussi solitaire et renfermé. Que ses sourires ont quelque chose d’énigmatique et je suis le seul à si bien le connaitre.

 

C’est à l’aquarium Kaiyukan que nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous. Il est en vacance d’été et de mon côté j’ai enfin pu poser quelques jours de congés. Je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je compte faire de mon temps libre tant je n’ai pas l’habitude d’en avoir. Dans la police on prend rapidement le pli et le travail finit par passer avant tout le reste au point que ma vie sentimentale est un véritable désert. Je peine à garder une petite amie bien longtemps. Je les séduis plutôt facilement, les flics ténébreux ont du succès mais après plusieurs rendez-vous décommandés, elles se lassent très vite. Passer après mon travail ne leur plait pas beaucoup même si ces derniers temps je vois une fille d’un autre service. Finalement moi aussi je suis tombé dans le cliché du flic qui sort avec un autre flic. Enfin pour le moment ce n’est pas très sérieux et je doute que ça le devienne un jour.

 

Mon premier jour de congé, c’est à lui que je le consacre. Ce garçon qui n’est plus un enfant et qui semble se fâcher lorsque je  ne le traite pas comme un adulte. C’est qu’il a du caractère derrière son joli minois d’ange.

 

J’arrive en retard comme d’habitude et je le trouve en train de lire devant les portes de l’aquarium. Je m’arrête à plusieurs mètres et le regard un instant. Il a grandit et je me rends compte qu’il n’est plus un enfant. Il a dix-sept ans maintenant mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je le regarderais différemment. Enfin je crois… Je n’ai pas le temps d’aller plus loin dans mes pensées car son regard se pose sur moi et un sourire éclaire son visage. J’y réponds avant de le rejoindre. Il range son livre dans son sac et remet une mèche derrière son oreille. Aujourd’hui il a détaché ses cheveux et les a fait boucler. Je me rends alors compte à quel point le blond lui va bien. Ce n’est pas très classique pour un japonais mais ça lui va vraiment bien.

 

\- Désolé du retard.

Il me sourit tout en faisant un non de la tête.

\- Ça  n’a aucune importance, me dit-il. Tu viens ?

Avant même que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il me prend la main et me tire à l’intérieur.  Il y a du monde comme d’habitude. C’est un lieu très touristique et pendant que nous faisons la queue, je remarque qu’il me tient toujours la main. Je le laisse faire sans rien dire. Dans l’absolu ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Lui et moi avons toujours été très tactiles. Un peu après le drame qu’il a vécu enfant, c’était une manière pour moi de le garder dans cette réalité. Je lui prenais la main pour le rassurer ou l’emmener en balade. C’était un enfant effrayé et il avait besoin que je le rassure. Mais aujourd’hui le contexte est différent et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens un peu mal à l’aise pourtant je n’ai pas envie de briser ce contacte. Peut-être parce que j’ai peur de sa réaction ? Ou que j’aime moi aussi ce que nous partageons même si au fil des années cela peu paraitre anormale voir malsain.

 

Je profite que nous arrivions au guichet pour lui lâcher la main et sortir mon portefeuille. C’est moi qui l’invite même s’il insiste toujours pour payer en disant qu’il a largement les moyens. Après tout il est à la tête qu’une colossale fortune. Je le sais mais je ne veux pas qu’il débourse quoi que ce soit lorsqu’il est avec moi. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, il n’est plus qu’un adolescent comme les autres. Son empire financier, ses responsabilités, tout ça n’existe plus. Nous sommes juste deux vieux amis qui nous retrouvons pour un rendez-vous…

 

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Kamijo regarde le plan qu’on nous a donné à l’entrée et nous définissons ensemble le parcours. Personnellement je n’ai pas de préférence et je le laisse choisir. Je suis là pour lui faire plaisir, pour le voir sourire et lui faire passer un après-midi aussi agréable que possible car je le connais, c’est un solitaire et en dehors de moi, il ne voit pas grand monde. Je crois que les gens l’effraient… Il faut dire qu’il n’a pas eu beaucoup de chance. Après la mort de ses parents, il a été suivi par un psychiatre qui s’est avéré être un prédateur sexuel, plus exactement un pédophile qui a fini par se suicider pour une raison qui m’échappe encore. C’est comme ça qu’on a su la vérité sur ses activités. Kamijo a toujours soutenu que cet homme ne lui avait rien fait. Je veux bien le croire car il n’a pas été suivi par cet homme pendant très longtemps mais je pense que ça a contribué à le rendre méfiant vis-à-vis des autres. Il n’y a finalement que moi qui ai le droit à sa confiance et je tache de m’en montrer digne. Je me sens un peu responsable de lui.

 

L’aquarium est immense et nous prenons notre temps. Il est en vacance et moi en congé. En plus, cela faisait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu alors nous rattrapons le temps perdu comme nous pouvons. Sur les coups de 18h, nous nous arrêtons au Mermaid, un petit café qui se trouve juste après le bassin portant sur la fosse océanique japonaise. De là, nous avons une magnifique vue sur la mer. C’est le genre de rendez-vous qui aurait pu être romantique si nous étions en couple. D’ailleurs je me demande comment je fais pour être si créatif et choisir des lieux de rendez-vous si originaux et agréables lorsqu’il s’agit de sortir avec Kamijo alors que je suis toujours à cours d’idée lorsque je dois organiser une sortie avec une petite-amie. Peut-être parce que j’aime beaucoup Kamijo et que chaque fois qu’on se voit, je veux être certain qu’il aura passé un agréable moment. Parce que lorsque nous sommes ensemble, j’ai la garantie qu’il n’est pas enfermé dans ses sombres pensées à écrire un futur best-seller glauque. Et il ne manque pas de talent. C’est déjà un écrivain célèbre mais moi je connais la vérité. Je sais pourquoi il a tant de succès. Si ses récits sont si réalistes, ce n’est pas parce qu’il a beaucoup d’imagination et je ne suis pas en train de dire qu’il n’en a pas. Juste qu’il s’inspire des malheurs qui lui sont arrivés. Ses récits sont chargés de peine, de douleur et donnent froid dans le dos parce que son cœur et son âme sont chargés de toutes ces émotions. Kamijo n’a pas arrêté de vivre des drames depuis la mort de ses parents. Écrire l’aide à exorciser ses démons et moi, je l’aide à oublier tout ça en lui faisant vivre des journées comme celle-ci, où il n’est ni un riche héritier, ni un célèbre écrivain. Juste un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui a rendez-vous avec un ami… Parce que c’est ce que je suis, juste un ami…

 

S’assoir est une bonne idée ! J’ai mal aux pieds et je n’en peux déjà plus mais pour rien au monde je n’interromprais notre visite. Je passe un délicieux moment avec Kamijo même si je vois bien la manière dont les gens nous regardent. Il a dix-sept ans et ressemble à une jeune fille avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Et moi, j’ai vingt-sept ans et je dois passer pour un vieux pervers qui profite de l’innocence d’un ange.

 

\- Je crois que ça sera ta dernière année au lycée Kamijo, non ?

\- Oui.

Il porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres tout en m’adressant un sourire énigmatique dont lui seul a le secret.

\- Que vas-tu faire après ? Tu as une université en tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un soupir traverse ses lèvres alors qu’il finit par baisser les yeux. J’ai l’impression que ça le contrarie d’en parler alors je décide de changer de sujet mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me prend la main et me demande :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut aller dans le tunnel des poissons ?

J’acquiesce et nous finissons notre collation avant de prendre le chemin de ce tunnel aussi beau qu’impressionnant. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. Le gros des touristes ont déjà passé leur chemin et nous nous retrouvons rapidement seuls. L’espace d’un instant j’ai l’impression d’être entré dans la forteresse de solitude de mon petit protégé. Comme si ce tunnel vide et silencieux était le miroir de ce qu’il ressent au quotidien au fond de lui. Je le vois s’approcher d’une des parois et son regard se perd dans l’immense bassin sous lequel nous nous trouvons.

\- Tu as l’air préoccupé depuis tout à l’heure Kamijo.

Je le vois sourire. Il me tourne le dos mais son reflet sur la vitre trahit l’expression de son visage.

\- Juste que ça me fait peur, murmure-t-il.

Je m’approche et m’arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne se retourne pas mais fixe mon reflet sur la vitre. Nos yeux s’y croisent mais il ne répond pas à mon sourire. J’ose alors poser une main sur son épaule et il ferme les yeux tout en posant la sienne sur la mienne. Je sens comme un étrange courant électrique me traverser. C’est la première fois que ça arrive et j’ai soudain peur de ce que je suis en train de ressentir, de ce qu’il m’inspire brusquement…

\- J’ai peur de l’avenir, murmure-t-il. Peur que tu finisses par me laisser.

\- Mais non, je ne te laisserais jamais. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

Un sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas J…

Sa voix tremble un peu alors que sa main se crispe sur la mienne. Finalement il la lâche et se retourne pour me faire face. Je suis un peu troublé par ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Son regard est brillant d’émotion et je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce qu’il essaie de me dire ni où il veut en venir. Lui qui est pourtant si habile avec les mots, semble d’un seul coup ne plus savoir quoi dire.

\- Kamijo, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui souris avec tendresse tout en remettant l’une de ses mèches blondes et bouclées derrière son oreille. Lorsque mes doigts entrent en contacte avec sa peau, je sens encore cet étrange courant électrique parcourir tout mon corps. J’ai peur de comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l’assumer et pourtant, je sais aussi que je ne serais pas capable de le repousser. Kamijo doit lire mes doutes et mes contradictions dans mon regard car il décide de prendre les choses en mains et sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il efface la courte distance qui nous sépare. Il passe alors ses bras autour de mon cou et me donne un langoureux baiser.

 

Lorsque nos lèvres s’écartent pour nous laisser respirer, il colle son front contre le mien. Je garde les yeux fermés et me rends alors compte que mes bras l’enlacent.

\- Surtout ne dit rien s’il te plait, murmure-t-il d’une voix légèrement tremblante. Je prends l’avion ce soir. Je pars une semaine à Hokkaido pour me changer les idées et me reposer avant la rentrée. Il y a un billet pour toi aussi J. Viens avec moi et oublions juste le temps d’une toute petite semaine notre différence d’âge, notre histoire et nos obligations. S’il te plait viens avec moi. Ne me laisse pas partir seul.

Ma réponse, je la lui murmure entre deux baisers doux et tendres qui le font sourire. Une semaine de folie. Une semaine loin de tout. Une semaine juste lui et moi… L’idée m’effraie et m’excite en même temps. Ce n’est pas raisonnable. Kamijo n’est qu’un enfant et moi… je ne devrais pas céder à la tentation et pourtant je le fais. Je lui dis oui et je le laisse me prendre la main et me guider hors de l’aquarium. Il est presque dix-neuf heures. Je n’ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi prendre un sac. Lui non plus. Il me dit que là où nous allons, ça n’a aucune importance. Il a peut-être raison. Cette escapade est une folie, alors autant la vivre jusqu’au bout.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Kamijo :_

 

C’était sa première fois. Il n’avait jamais pris l’avion jusqu’à présent. À l’aéroport il s’était inquiété de ne pas avoir son passeport mais je l’ai immédiatement rassuré en lui expliquant que pour un vol intérieur, il n’en avait pas besoin. Un sourire soulagé s’est dessiné sur ses lèvres et il a resserré ses doigts sur les miens. J’ai souris aussi puis je l’ai entrainé dans mon monde. Nous avons voyagé en première classe. J’avais tout prévu, tout réservé. De notre départ d’Osaka à notre arrivée à Sapporo puis à Rusutsu. La seule part de hasard, c’était sa réponse. Je n’étais pas certain qu’il accepte de me suivre dans cette folie. Mais il m’a dit oui et je crois qu’il ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureux. Si… il me reste un oui à obtenir de sa part et je ne sais pas s’il sera d’accord… Quoiqu’il m’ait déjà embrassé à l’aquarium alors il acceptera peut-être plus si je m’y prends bien. Pour le moment je me contente de sa main et de ses étreintes. Et mon dieu que c’est bon !

 

J’attends l’heure d’aller nous coucher avec impatience. Il n’y a de toute façon pas trente-six façons pour nous de passer la nuit ensemble. Nous sommes dans un chalet isolé du reste du monde. Il est grand, confortable mais il n’a qu’une seule chambre. Nous dormirons forcément ensemble. Après tout, il ne m’a pas accompagné jusqu’ici pour dormir sur le canapé. Ça serait un comble !

 

C’est moi qui ai préparé le diner. Je crois que je l’ai surpris. Il ne s’attendait sans doute pas à ce qu’un gosse de riche comme moi soit capable de se débrouiller dans une cuisine. Je ne sais pas faire de grande chose. Je suis un peu maladroit mais je sais préparer des choses simples et bonnes. Après tout, je suis seul la plupart du temps et il m’arrive d’en avoir assez de mes domestiques alors il n’est pas rare que je passe quelque jours dans un motel un peu en dehors d’Osaka quand j’ai besoin d’être seul. Le luxe c’est bien mais j’aime aussi et surtout la tranquillité. Alors quand je ne veux voir personne, je suis obligé de me débrouiller. Voilà pourquoi j’arrive à nous préparer un repas simple et bon. De toute façon pour ce que j’ai en tête, mieux vaut manger léger.

 

Nous dinons en parlant de ce que nous allons faire cette semaine. Nous sommes à la montagne alors autant en profiter pour faire du ski et du snowboard, et puisqu’il n’en a jamais fait, ça sera l’occasion d’apprendre. J’essaierais d’être un bon professeur même si j’ai en tête d’autres activités tout aussi sportives mais qui ne nécessiteront pas de quitter le chalet et peut-être même la chambre. Il doit le sentir à la manière dont je le regarde ou plutôt que je le dévore des yeux. Si je suis un jeune éphèbe un peu androgyne à cause de mon visage d’ange et de mes longs cheveux, lui c’est un homme, un vrai et il me tarde de le connaitre davantage.

 

L’heure du couché arrive enfin. Je l’ai attendu avec impatience et j’espère qu’il aura le courage d’aller au bout des choses avec moi. Il ne peut pas me laisser, pas maintenant. Pas après avoir fuit à l’autre bout du pays avec moi. Ici personne ne nous connait. Ici, nous sommes seuls et libres de nous aimer. Je comprends ses réticences. Après tout, il m’a connu enfant. Il s’est beaucoup occupé de moi et m’a protégé comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait avant lui. Et moi, je l’ai aimé dès le premier jour. Dès l’instant où il a ouvert ce placard où j’avais trouvé refuge et qu’il m’a pris dans ses bras pour me faire sortir de cette sordide scène de crime.  J’ai attendu patiemment, je n’ai jamais rien tenté pour ne pas le braquer ni le brusquer. Je savais qu’il n’aurait jamais osé me toucher et qu’il me voyait comme un enfant. Mais ce n’est plus le cas aujourd’hui. Il me l’a prouvé en répondant à mon baiser et en me suivant jusqu’ici. J’ai dix-sept ans. Je suis presque adulte ou en tout cas je suis en âge pour faire ce genre de chose avec lui.

 

Nous sommes assis sur le canapé du salon à regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminé tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Parler ensemble a toujours été facile. Nous avons toujours été sur la même longueur d’onde malgré nos différences sociales et nos parcours radicalement différents. Je suis un jeune héritier orphelin qui écrit des romans pour tromper l’ennuie. Lui est issu d’une famille modeste mais aimante, brillant lieutenant de police à la brigade criminelle, il a des allures de mauvais garçon mais il a réalité un cœur immense et c’est à moi qu’il a décidé de l’ouvrir et de l’offrir...

 

 Je suis assis en tailleur et je regarde son profile. Je le trouve très sexy et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire. Lui aussi sourit comme un adolescent amoureux. Je crois que la situation le gêne un peu. Il n’aurait pas imaginé aller si loin avec moi et avant qu’il ne soit pris de culpabilité, il me faut sauter le pas avec lui pour qu’il n’y ait plus de retour en arrière possible.

 

\- Au fait, nous n’avons pas encore défait nos valises, il n’y a pas d’urgence, on pourra le faire demain matin mais tu as remarqué, il n’y a qu’une chambre ici.  

Je lui souris. Il y répond timidement sans oser me regarder. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Sapporo, nous n’avions rien et avant d’aller à Rusutsu, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un centre commercial pour acheter ce qui pouvait nous manquer. Je n’ai volontairement pas pris de préservatif. Je sais qu’il y a pensé. Je l’ai vu en acheter, mais avec lui je ne veux pas en utiliser même si le fait qu’il y ait pensé me fait plaisir. Ça veut dire qu’il sait qu’on fera l’amour tôt ou tard. Qu’il y songe même s’il a peur de sauter le pas avec moi. Je crois qu’il ne l’a jamais fait avec un garçon et qu’il a peur de ne pas assumer mais qu’il ne s’inquiète pas, je ne lui causerais aucun tort. Nous pourrons garder notre histoire secrète aussi longtemps qu’il le jugera nécessaire. Je n’ai pas besoin de crier sur tous les toits notre amour pour être heureux. Parfois, mieux vaut vivre caché pour être heureux surtout dans une société comme la notre.

 

\- Je sais, me dit-il.

Son sourire à un petit quelque chose de nerveux et je finis par me pencher vers lui pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres. Il pose alors ses mains sur mon corps et je ne tarde pas à me retrouver assis sur ses genoux, l’embrassant avidement et savourant cet instant. Je sens sa main se glisser timidement sous mon polo et je gémis lorsqu’il commence à pincer l’un de mes tétons. Je me colle un peu plus à lui, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. C’est si bon de se faire toucher par cet homme !

\- Emmène-moi dans la chambre, s’il te plait J.

Il me soulève et tout en m’embrassant, il me porte jusqu’au lit dans lequel il m’y dépose avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il retire son t-shirt et je peux admirer son corps d’homme. De tous ceux que j’ai pu voir c’est le sien que je préfère. Lui et son piercing au téton. Je trouve ça terriblement sexy et je ne compte plus les fois où j’ai rêvé de pouvoir poser mes mains sur son torse, de pouvoir caresser ses pectoraux et de goûter à sa peau.

 

Je le laisse me déshabiller alors que nos baisers deviennent de plus en plus passionnés. Il a envie de moi, je le sens à la bosse qui déforme son jeans et qu’il presse par moment contre moi. Il fait preuve de retenu et j’apprécie sa délicatesse. Peut-être s’imagine-t-il que je suis vierge ? Je ne le suis pourtant plus depuis bien longtemps. Mon cœur lui appartient peut-être mais je ne l’ai pas attendu pour découvrir et expérimenter le sexe. Je ne voulais pas arriver vierge et tremblant dans ses bras. Je voulais que notre première fois soit parfaite et qu’il y prenne autant de plaisir que moi. Je veux être le meilleur coup qu’il n’ait jamais eu et qu’il ne pense qu’à moi lorsque nous seront obligés de nous quitter dans quelques jours. Mais en attendant, je vais me concentrer sur l’instant présent.

 

Je me retrouve rapidement nu sous lui. J finit par s’écarter pour retirer son jeans et je me relève, me mettant à genoux sur le matelas pour l’embrasser et lui prendre les mains. Je lui fais alors comprendre que je m’occupe du reste et commence à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. J’ouvre son jeans et tout en glissant ma main dans son boxer pour caresser son sexe tendu, je l’embrasse langoureusement.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Je me penche alors vers son entrejambe et extrait son érection de ses vêtements avant de la prendre en bouche, faisant glisser sensuellement mes lèvres autour de son sexe tendu. J parait surpris. Il ne s’attendait peut-être pas à ça. Je pense que la suite va lui plaire car je sais ce que je fais et je sais quoi faire pour qu’il soit excité comme il faut. Ses doigts finissent par glisser dans mes cheveux blonds et se mettent à accompagner mes mouvements. Je crois qu’il aime ça. Je commence à sentir le goût du sperme dans ma bouche et sa main se resserrer sur mes boucles blondes.

\- Kamijo attends…

Je relève les yeux vers lui et cesse ma fellation. Je lui souris et soude à nouveau nos lèvres avant de porter ses doigts à ma bouche pour les humidifier. J me regarde faire, un peu perplexe mais charmé par mon savoir faire. D’ailleurs je n’oublie pas sa verge et je continue de la masturber avec ma main libre. Lorsque ses doigts sont suffisamment imprégnés par ma salive, je m’allonge sur le dos, écartant généreusement les cuisses tout en l’invitant à me rejoindre. Il ne tarde pas à s’étendre à mes côtés et tout en m’embrassant, il commence à me préparer. Je gémis en sentant sa première phalange contre mon anneau de chair. C’est bon et je gémis déjà son surnom alors que son index commence à me faire du bien. Je crois que ça l’excite car il ne tarde pas à m’en mettre un deuxième puis un troisième. Je me tortille de plaisir et finis par lui réclamer son sexe. Il s’écarte alors pour aller chercher un préservatif mais je lui attrape le bras et lui souffle :

\- Non. Je te fais confiance. Prends-moi sans s’il te plait.

Il hésite un instant puis vient s’installer entre mes cuisses et presse son sexe humide de salive contre mon intimité. Je gémis un peu de douleur lorsqu’il force le passage et m’accroche à lui durant toute la première pénétration. Je ne l’avais pas fait depuis longtemps et son calibre est nettement supérieur à ceux de mes amants habituels mais je sais que passée la douleur et l’inconfort, le plaisir n’en sera que meilleur.

 

Lorsqu’il est totalement en moi, J marque un temps d’arrêt pour me laisser m’habituer à sa présence avant de débuter de lent va et vient. Je m’accroche à ses épaules et le griffe un peu tout en gémissant. Je le laisse me marquer le cou, c’est sa manière de compenser le fait qu’il ne peut pas encore y aller trop fort mais dès que je lui en donne l’autorisation, il ne se retient plus et me donne ce que je mérite.

 

Je jouis le premier, entre nous. Soudant mes lèvres aux siennes pour ne pas crier trop fort. J sourit. Il transpire un peu comme moi mais je me rends bien vite compte qu’il n’est pas encore venu. Après un langoureux baiser, je lui demande alors de me prendre par derrière. Je n’ai pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois pour qu’il m’aide à me mettre à quatre pattes. Il m’agrippe alors les hanches et me pénètre avec cette fois-ci plus d’empressement. Si je gémis fort, ce n’est pas de douleur c’est parce que c’est bon de le sentir en moi. Ses va et vient sont vigoureux et je commence à manquer de voix pour lui crier d’y aller plus fort. Il finit par m’attraper par les cheveux et le plaisir n’en est que plus grand lorsqu’il commence à les tirer. Un peu avant qu’il ne vienne, je sens son sexe grossir encore en moi et lorsque sa chaude semence me remplit, je sens que je tache à nouveau les draps. Jamais je n’ai connu orgasme si puissant. J’en suis tout tremblant et c’est un peu agar que je trouve refuge dans ses bras. J me serre avec force et m’embrasse langoureusement tout en me murmurant des mots que je n’espérais jamais entendre.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime J.

Nous nous échangeons baisers et sourires avant de nous endormir épuisés l’un contre l’autre. De toutes mes nuits, c’était sans doute la plus belle et la plus romantique. Les prochaines seront sans doute à cette image. Un véritable conte de fée. Pour le moment, je ne vais pas ennuyer J avec mes envies et mes besoins. Je doute qu’il soit prêt à me donner des coups de ceinture et à m’attacher avec des cordes mais nous y viendrons le moment venu. Lorsqu’il prendra suffisamment confiance en lui et qu’il me verra autrement que comme un ange fragile, pur et innocent. De toute façon lui et moi sommes faits l’un pour l’autre. C’était notre destin de nous rencontrer et de nous aimer. Sinon comment expliquer qu’il ait subitement eu envie de faire du zèle la nuit  où j’ai tué mes parents… enfin où un rodeur les a officiellement tué.


End file.
